


Winged!verse

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, winged!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six artwork pieces that tell a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Please, check additional chapter headers for more details, credits, etc.

**Title:** Prized Possession  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters:** Neal, Keller  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** just a bit of nudity  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1150x1400px @96dpi  
 **Stock used:** [castle wing](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/061/a/0/castle_wing_by_raelsatu-d78omf3.jpg)

 **Summary:** Matthew Keller had spent the better part of his adult life collecting things of unimaginable beauty. But when the object of his true desire refused to become his prized posession, Matthew had no choice but to resort to other methods of persuasion.

 **A/N:** This image is more or less a scene at the very beginning of my recent wings 'verse (can I call this a verse?), when Keller captures poor Neal and puts the binding spell on him that makes Neal's wings disappear and turn into a mere tattoo on his back. I have to thank my awesome partners in crime: [Aragarna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna) and [Sheenianni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/pseuds/Sheenianni) who were so kind and brainstormed ideas with me and made the whole manip a lot more presentable :D

I'm using is as a fill for the _**begging**_ square on my [H/C Bingo Card \o/](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8n9l65ixruwpg1h/prizedpossession.png?dl=0)


	2. What Was And Would Be Again

**Title:** What Was And Would Be Again  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters/Pairings:** very much Peter/Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content:** just shirtless boys with wings, happiness with angsty sprinkles on top  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x800px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [painting background](https://img2.etsystatic.com/016/0/6724764/il_fullxfull.437533486_3c00.jpg)

**Summary:** For Peter the painting used to be a celebration of love and happiness, but now it is a painful reminder of what Keller had taken from him.

**A/N:** Yet another installment in my current wings 'verse. This is for Palombaggia who prompted me with Peter/Neal - wings - intimate. Well, this is as intimate as I could get :D A rather unexpected creation that just came to me today, but much more fitting the prompt than the manip I intended to create in the first place :)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/pivhxu3o0uatvbv/whatwas.png?dl=0)


	3. Wrath Divine

**Title:** Wrath Divine  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters:** Peter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Content Notice:** safe, unless wings are not your thing?  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1280px @72dpi  
 **Stock used:**[poster](http://awarriorsjourney.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/aragorn_on_horse.jpg), [wings](http://medtopicwriter.files.wordpress.com/2011/03/img_0629.jpg), [misty landscape](http://cdn.superbwallpapers.com/wallpapers/nature/misty-sunrise-23240-2880x1800.jpg), [fire](http://resurgere.deviantart.com/art/Package-Blaze-3-8257860)

**Summary:** It's been 5 weeks, 3 days and 17 hours since Neal was taken and Peter had spent every second of that time moving heaven and earth to find him, painfully aware of their soul bond slowly fading away along with Neal's life force. Now Peter finally knows exactly where Neal's being kept but before he brings his beloved home, he's gonna make sure Keller regrets ever crossing paths with him. 

****A/N:** This fills the _**combat**_ square on my [H/C Bingo Card \o/](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) **

****

[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/5cfji3vwmrmgou2/wrathdivine.png?dl=0)


	4. The Light That Conquers the Darkness

**Title:** The Light That Conquers the Darkness  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters:** Neal  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Content Notice:** uhm, neck shackles? and some light bruising  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1600x1000px @96dpi  
 **Stock used:** [dungeon](http://media.desura.com/images/mods/1/19/18890/Dungeon.png), [shackles](https://img1.etsystatic.com/003/0/5381685/il_570xN.404637613_l1t3.jpg)

**Summary:** Captured, locked away and with his powers and wings bound by a powerful spell, Neal spent his days in the darkness waiting for Peter to find him and bring him home. Now his waiting is finally over ♥

**A/N:** Many, many thanks to my partners in crime - [ Angelita26](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/angel) and [Pooh_collector](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/pseuds/pooh_collector) who helped me come up with a title \o/ And Pooh also supplied me with the perfect quote to go with the art ♥ Awesome people are awesome :D

This fills the **_dungeons_** square on my [H/C Bingo Card \o/](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html)

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7ubdayqbcaz92z8/lightdarkness.png?dl=0)  
_"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."_  
                                                                                         
                                                                                   from The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe


	5. The Price

**Title:** The Price  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters/Pairings:** very much Peter/Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content:** more shirtless boys and wings  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1500x1000px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [cave](http://viladorpg.files.wordpress.com/2011/08/museum_cavern_matte_by_rquack.jpg)

 **Summary:** Keller was gone, Peter made sure of it, but Neal was still left with a deadly souvenir around his neck and only one very dangerous and very painful way to remove it. But with Peter by his side and the call of the sky above him, it was a price worth paying for getting his wings back.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/o6jqq3oczxlac1l/theprice.png?dl=0)


	6. True Freedom

**Title:** True Freedom  
 **Fandom:** White Collar  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Neal  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Content:** beautiful Neal :P  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1200x1600px @72dpi

 **Summary:** Getting his wings back was like being born again...

 **A/N:** This is the last piece in my slightly chaotic winged!verse. For my wonderful flist - you guys are beyond awesome *draws hearts all over the screen*

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ds6ww92x0uw87tz/true_freedom.png?dl=0)


End file.
